you can do better
by XxPaNdOrAliCexX
Summary: quote: "you can do better then him." "but i don't deserve better." "why do you keep putting your self down like that?" grimmjow ran a hand threw his spiked hair and sighed. rukia slowly looked up into his blue eyes and with a weak smile said. "i have done something horrible... this is my punishment." r and r please! first chapter fanfiction! hope i did good.
1. saved

You can do better.

Knock knock knock.

"rukia I know your home! Open up!" I run to the front door and swing it open. SLAP! "thats for not opening the door sooner." Nnoitra burst through the door and dragged me in with him by my hair.

Its the same old story. He beasts me, use me for pleasure, calls my degrading names, and leaves. Why don't I leave him you ask? I cant. I tried and he hunted me down.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was just about to settle down and watch tv when there was a knock at the door then I heard him laugh._

"_oh god no..." I whispered. Even after I moved and used a different name he still found me... the door burst open._

"_honey im home!" he yelled. I tried to run and hide but he found me and twisted my arm behind me. I was about to scream in pain when his hand covered my mouth._

"_shh we don't want anyone to come up here and ruin the fun do we?" I started to cry because I knew it was over. He will never let me go... I will have to live in hell for the rest of my life. Or until he gets bored of me. Hopefully the latter. _

No one at school will say a word about my cuts and broken limbs because they know who did it. Other then him being the biggest bad boy in town his daddy is also the richest man in all of japan. I have met his family. It wasn't a nice time.

Why me? why did he pick me? When will I just die. My life is nothing. My family is dead and I have a boyfriend who beats me till I'm almost dead. He even cheats with other girls I know it. Will anyone help me?

NEXT DAY

"come here bitch!" Nnoitra dragged me to the back of the school and started to rip my cloths off. It happens everyday. He pulls me away from class to do what he wants to me.

"please not here." I look around and see other students look at me and turn away.

"you cant tell me what to do. And you can do nothing to stop me." his crazy smile spread then dropped when we heard a voice.

"maybe she cant stop you but I can." the voice was rough but smooth. Deep and yet has a warm feeling. Nnoitra turned around his hands still on my legs and glared at who ever dared to challenge him.

"who the hell are you?" I looked past Nnoitra to find what looked like another bad boy... oh great... he has electric blue hair that is spiked, hands tucked in pockets, a messed up school uniform with a lose black neck tie, and a smirk that shows his cockiness like a neon sign.

"I'm Grimmjow. And I'm guessing your an ass hole that likes raping young girls behind schools."

"what did you say you shit head?" grimmjow put his hands over his heart and acted like he was shot.

"oh you got me there. 'Shit head.' ya I remember when I was in the second grade. But what can you expect from a cowardly bastard that goes for some one half their size." my eyes widened. No one has _EVER_ talked to Nnoitra like that. This guy is asking for a visit to the hospital.

"are you asking for a visit to the hospital?" told you...

"nah. But I'm telling you to get off that girl... now!" Nnoitra got up and ran at grimmjow. But what shocked me and every student that was still around is that grimmjow dodged his punch. Without moving and his hands still in his pockets he made Nnoitra miss. I stood up and pulled down my skirt. There wasn't much I could d about my shirt. That was gone.

"oh finally. Someone who can really fight lets go pretty boy!" Nnoitra yelled while smiling madly.

"shut up and fight. Your just waisting my time." the blue haired said without much interest. It was over before it started. And it wasn't grimmjow who was on his way to the hospital.

"hey you OK?" I looked up and was a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. After I got my scenes back I shook my head and gave him the best smile I could , still not that good of a smile, and replied.

"ya thank you."

"whatever." I turned around and started walking to class when I heard his voice.

"hey wait up!" I looked back and saw him walking after me. "where you going?"

"class."

"with that shirt?" I looked down and saw that my white bra and toned pale skinned stomach was showing. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"he does this all the time. I need a new one..."

"wait that idiot does that to you a lot?" he asked as he stopped walking. I stopped too.

"ya he does this everyday..."

"why don't you tell anyone." he acted like he didn't care but I saw that he did.

"your new around here am I right?" I asked with a raises eye brow and a sad smile.

"ya just moved her with my dad and brothers. Why?" I laughed bitterly.

"he is the town bad boy. No one says no to him. And his dad owns everything so he can do anything and not get in trouble." grimmjow ran a hand threw his hair and sighed in understanding. "besides... I am his girlfriend. I can't say anything." that earned me a raised eye brow.

"you date that fucker?"

"ya...not that I want to but.."

"he wont let you go right?" I nodded. "well lets skip school and go back to my place. It looks like you need to be healed a little and I have some shirts you can use."

"but..." I was about to say something when he held up three fingers.

"one, im not scarred of the big bad Nnoitra. Two, I will drag you if I have to, you need to be fixed up. Three, I don't take no for an answer." he smirked and I rolled my eyes but nodded. "until we get there take this." he took off his shirt and handed it to me. While I put it on I checked out his amazing tanned six pack. I figure out his smirk got bigger and blushed but didn't look away. Its not like I have never seen a six pack, hell Nnoitra has one. But some how grimmjow's just looked better. Then we started walking away from school and back to his house. I don't know why I trust hi so much. I just feel safe around him. Maybe because he just saved me from being raped at school, but the hell with it I guess.

**how did I do for my first chapter? R and r please! Thank you! Yes I know people are ooc but I have to to make the story work. And also its my story so... HA! And if I make any people act crappy or have something bad to them its not that I dont like them it just that I need someone to be the evil person. Well im done for the night. In the words of gin... bye bye!**


	2. meeting the family

Chapter 2: meeting the family

**OK so in this chapter rukia will be a little more in character because she feels safer and what ever. But more people will be oc... sorry... I know... I suck... whatever it not like any reads these things anyways... but if you do read this crappy story good for you... I am so bi poler with my writing that the chapters can be bad or good. This on was bad! Just warning.**

The whole way home we talked for what seemed like forever. I learned he lives with his dad and three brothers, his mom and her boy friend live somewhere near Tokyo, his brothers are all around his (17), and they look nothing alike but cause his mom whored around a lot or something. The only son that is his dad's is the one named toshiro.

I felt so at ease with him that I opened up a bit too. I told him about my relationship with Nnoitra, I told him my family died (never told him how they died though), I also told him a deep secret.

_FLASHBACK_

"_if I tell you this you cant tell anyone OK?" I said while staring him down._

"_OK fine. What is the oh so big secret anyways?" I looked around to see if anyone was near and I leaned in close. Then I told him..._

"_i love chappy the rabbit." he froze... then burst out laughing._

"_y...you...l..li...like...chappy! hahahahhahahahahaha!" I kicked him in the shin and he shut up._

"_don't tell anyone! Or I will kill you!" he smirked at me and crossed his heart. I could tell that whole tough guy thing was just an act. But why does he try so hard to keep it?_

_FLASHBACK END_

we entered his house and turned on the lights as soon as we did four figures jumped on grimmjow... what the...

"get off me you crazy assholes!" he yelled.

"oh grimm?"

"oh its just you"

"son you scared me shitless!" the next thing I saw was a punch flying that someones face. "Watch your fucking mouth you old bastard! Can't you see there is someone here you crazy fuckers!" he yelled. All their heads turned to me... shit...

"ummm... hi... im rukia..." the first one to walk up to me was a man that looked around his late twenties. His eyes were in slits, he had silver hair, he is also wearing nice black slacks, house shoes, and a pale dress shirt, he also had a deep purple neck tie (that came untied from the fight) , and to top it off a creepy smile was plastered on his face...weird... but who am I to judge... I date Nnoitra for fucks sake. Not that I want to...

"welcome. I am the father of these fine young men. Gin ichimaru. You can call me gin if you like."

"hello gin..." the next tallest stood up. He has short black spiked hair. Not spiked like grimmjow, this guys hair sticks out every way... but it works for him. He also has three scares running down the right side of his face, a silver strip of tape going from his nose to the side of his face, and wait... is that a 69 tattoo?! the fuck... well he is good looking. I can tell everyone in the house is well toned, but this guys tight band shirt really shows it off. He looks very punk rock.

"hey im shuhei hisagi the oldest." he said with a smirk. That got him a slap on the back of the head from grimmjow.

"by two months get over your self!"

Next was someone I didn't even notice. His skin is so white I thought he was part of the wall if it wasn't for his jet black hair and the teal tear strips running down his face. He was wearing a school uniform minus the tie with both hands in his pockets.

"im ulqiorra schiffer. The second youngest." he bowed and stepped back before I could bow to him to. He is very to the point. Finally the last one.

Like his brother before him he is wearing a school uniform but with the neck tie. He has spiked white hair that is like grimmjows.

"im toshiro ichimaru the youngest."

"and shortest!" everyone(well not ulquiorra) pointed out. Toshiro pinched the bridge of his noes and tried to get rid of the tick in his fore head.

"its nice to meet you all im rukia ku... well... just rukia now.." I can see they were all confused but didn't try to find out. I am very thankful for that.

"so why are you guys hear and not at school?" the blue haired brother asked.

"we were about to ask you the same thing but we can see you are playing hooky with rukia here."shuhei said with a snicker. That started a fight. All of them yelling and asking why the others are not where they should be. It warmed my heart to see that. I wish I had my family back.

I started to giggle and then it turned into a full blown laughter at the sight. They all stopped mid scream to see what I was laughing at.

"well at least she has a pretty laugh too." one of them said.

"ya but so did nel... remember how that turned out." it got very quiet very fast.

"who is nel?" I ask. Everyone turned to a not so happy looking grimmjow.

"she is my ex. Thats all you need to know." after a few more moments of silence grimmjow grabbed rukia's hand and led her to his room.


	3. relationship problems

Chapter 3: not the only one with relationship problems

(warning! grimy is a little... well a lot ooc... sorry. He is talking about a bad past...)

"god dang grimmjow pull my arm out!" I ripped my arm from him and looked around his room. Simple yet cool. A TV, game station, books (not that he reads them), eclectic blue wall paper covered with band posters, a stereo, a desk with chair, and a bed. The door clicked shut and he walked over to sit on the bed.

"sooooo... who is n..."

"nope."

"but..."

"no."

"what if..."  
"never"

"whothehellisnelandwhydoyouha teher?!" I was fed up with him being a baby and snapped. He raked his hand threw his hair and sighed. I could tell this was a long story so I sat down.

"she is my ex." I nodded telling him to go on. "i don't really wanna talk about it."

"i told you about nnoitra."

"true..."

"you can trust me." he looked at me and I looked right back. His eyes asking if I could be trusted. Grimmjow didn't know why he trusted this girl but he did.

"OK I will say this once you wont tell anyone and I don't want any pity." I crossed my heart with my finger and nodded. He gave me a lop sided smile and continued.

"i knew her for a long time. He were best friends. Nothing could separate us. One day when we were about 14 I told her I liked her. We went out and we were great. Perfect almost. She made me feel happy... but one day I went to her house and found her cutting her self." I couldn't help but gasp.

"ya that should have been where I saw the sign saying she was bat shit crazy. But I loved her. When I asked her why she told me 'I was writing your name see?' she held out her bloody arm. I didn't look at it just took her t the bath room and cleaned it up. I didn't want to go to the hospital because I knew they would take her away. But while I was cleaning her cut I saw she really was writing my name. It had the grim already done. I felt sick.. that wasn't even the worse part."

"She use to live with her brother and dad. But about a year later when I thought she was OK she did something so wrong. I was just chilling at my house when cops showed up and took me away. They said nel's dad and brother were killed. Also nell had a rib broken from being kicked and cuts everywhere. She told the police I killed them and tried to kill her too. I was in jail for 4 weeks. I guess when ever she told the story it was different. And it turns out she already had mental issues. So they took her away charged of murder and went to a mental hospital. I really thought she was the one. Hell I even had the idea of living the rest of my life with her. But I guess she was under the categorize of bitches be crazy."

at the end of his story I wanted to cry. But I couldn't pity him. He said no pity. But I couldn't help it. I jumped up and jumped on him giving him a hug.

"what the fuck!"

"im soooo sorry! I know you said not pity but its so sad! oh my god!" I don't know if he heard me because I was crying to much. I could tell he didn't know what to do. He was probably never in this situation before. But he slowly patted my back and soothed me.

"why are you crying? Its my depressing back ground story." I laughed a little and started to sit up when I noticed he was holding onto my waist.

"um grimmjow?" I looked up into his eyes... big mistake... they looked so soft and he had such emotion. I couldn't take it. I felt him leaning in and slowly I lifted my head up to him.

'this is crazy rukia! You just met him today! Don't you dare do this! But he opened up to me... how do you know he wasn't lying to get into your pants? But he saved me... again guys like getting into girls pants!' but it was to late. His lips brushed over mine and I was gone.

I leaned into him and plunged my hands into his hair. His hands went to my waist and pulled me so I was sitting on his lap. He bit at my lip and I opened up for him. He used his tongue to search every part of my mouth. Then when my tongue met his we starting fighting. I won and did the same to his mouth. His taste was something new. It wasn't sour or bitter it was sweet and kind of cool like mint gum.

We could have stayed like that … if it wasn't for his brothers running into his room.

"we haven't heard a single word come from here just moans and grunts are you two... ohhhhhhh... never mind..." it was gin who yelled but when he saw us his smile widened and he stopped mid sentence.

"hehe not that I don't want to be a grandfather or anything but don't you think you should wait till we hear wedding bells." gin asked.

"hey you are not aloud to do anything before me!" shuhei said.

"just cuz your oldest doesn't mean anything!" toshiro yelled.

"you all look ridicules. I don't see how I am related to any of you..." ulquiorra was the last one to pop his head in the door frame. The four of them looked like an anime show. Only their head and one shoulder showing.

"oi! All of you leave my room!" grimmjow yelled while throwing a pillow at them.

"ha ha OK son. Just remember... protection is a great thing! If you need anything I put some in your desk!" before something harder could be thrown at them they all slowly slid away from the door at the same time. Each one with a different facial expression.

"Well that killed the moment..." grimmjow whispered. I giggled and pecked him on the lips before getting off of him and stretched.

"hey you still need to get me something else to wear." I told him.

"oh ya come with me." we walked out the room and into a room with the name ulquiorra on it.

"why are we going in here?" I asked. I looked around and couldn't really see much. Until grimmjow turned on the lights. I was met with dark blue walls screamo rock band posters books a TV a bed and a desk with chair like grimmjows. But much...darker looking.

"ulquiorra's stuff will fit you best. Toshiro is to short." I nodded and studied the posters more. The bands had random names. Also there was anime posters of horror shows and gore... I don't know if it was cool or demented...

"here go the the bathroom and out this on." I turned around and all I saw was blood red colors and black. I took the items off my head and looked at them. Ripped black jeans with a chain and a red v neck t... not bad.

"OK." I walked down the hall and into the bath room to change. After I changed I looked at my self in the mirror. I looked good. Not going to lie. I held the school uniform, socks and shoes in one hand and went back to grimmjows room.

"done." he looked at me from the desk chair and nodded.

"cool. So what now?" I thought hard and came up with an idea. I dropped my cloths into pile on the floor and said.

"what about going out? Im kinda hungry."

"sure what ever. You need shoes?" I looked down and wiggled my toes.

"yep..." he sighed got up and grabbed my hand. This time we did go into toshiros room. "here." he handed me black high tops and black socks. After I slipped them on (weird but it was a good fit) we went down stairs.

"grimmjow... why is rukia wearing my cloths?" where did ulquiorra come from?!

"she needed cloths and toshiro is to short." that earned a glare from toshiro. Before anyone could say anymore grimmjow grabbed my hand and ran out the door. He seemed to be doing this a lot.

_**Yay an update! not to update everything else... ugh! and I have the start of 3 new stories already to do. But I wont post them right now cuz I have to many stories to finish. One of the stories I started is based off of 'what am I to you.' k... well I need to update more stuff... bye bye!**_


End file.
